


Healing

by fennharel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Guilt, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, Post-Canon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennharel/pseuds/fennharel
Summary: When Isa woke up to the soft feeling of gentle lips on his usually burning scar tissue, he felt that was the cure he had needed all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction I've ever written, so I hope it's okay!  
> Akusai breathes life into me and I thought it'd be nice to write something for the gays that let me live.  
> It's based on a role-play I did on Twitter with my best friend. (Cheers, Noot!)
> 
> Anyway, I portrayed a few of my headcanons here and I thought I'd mention them before you get to reading! They're little nothings, but the devil is in the details!  
> -Lea has freckles  
> -Isa has dimples
> 
> That's it, lol
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments below! I love me some feedback!  
> Enjoy!

 

The scar across his face still hurt. After all this time, after having gotten their hearts back, it still hurt not only physically but emotionally as well. Now that he had his heart back along with feelings and real emotions, the scar was a reminder of what he had become, the things he had gone through and the things he had  _done._ It hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it but scowl until the pain eventually subsided. Lea, on the other hand, could do much more.

 So when Isa woke up to the soft feeling of gentle lips on his usually burning scar tissue, he felt that was the cure he had needed all along, and it felt cool and healed. 

He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a broad smirk and red hair falling and framing Lea’s face over him. Another soft kiss to ease his everlasting pain away and a husky, sleepy voice. “Mornin’, Sleeping Beauty. What took you so long?” Isa found it endearing that Lea would not let this opportunity pass to tease him for ‘oversleeping’ (Isa was the one to always wake up first out of the two) even though Lea himself hadn’t woken up long ago. 

Isa reached to brush his thumb gently over Lea’s cheekbone, where Axel’s silly little tattoos once were and he couldn’t help the corner of his lips from twisting into the ghost of a rather faint, sleepy smile, his dimples becoming present. “I was having a nice dream about you.” That was, in fact, a lie. But he couldn’t bring himself to ruin such a lovely mood with his dreams and thoughts about the past, about who— no, about  _what_ he used to be. 

 Lea’s freckled cheeks turned a light shade of pink and his smirk turned into a soft, curious smile. “Yeah? Go on, now you have to tell me.”

 As long, slender fingers tangled carefully in his never-ending blue hair, Isa reached to press his lips softly against Lea's jaw in a tender kiss. “We were laying down just like this, except outside, under the moonlight.”

 Now Lea’s smile became a wide, toothy grin. “Well, that sounds doable.”

He was about to answer to that statement, but once more the cool feeling of Lea’s soft lips kissing his scar stopped him. He released the breath he had taken to speak, and Lea trailed a line of little kisses along his scar, from the middle point in the bridge of his nose down to one side underneath his eye. Lea was truly healing him. Those little, gentle kisses were explicitly stating that he had forgiven him, that he understood and loved him regardless everything Saïx did. Lea made sure to remind him that; Saïx did not equal Isa; whatever Saïx did, Saïx did and that was that.

Whilst the scarred tissue across his face felt like it was healing along with his damaged heart and whole ‘being,’ a thought struck his mind. Isa couldn’t possibly be the only one with scars, the only one hurting. He knew Lea needed healing, too, and he wondered if he could provide the same aid he was being given. 

Gently, Isa shifted a little to be able to move his arm freely and he reached down under the sheets. He could feel Lea’s lips stretching into a cunning smirk on his face, but as soon as he placed his hand softly on Lea’s side, the feeling of his lips and hot breath parted from his face. 

_It was a blurry memory; everything had happened within a second and he remembered being there and not, almost like he was slipping from his own mind. He remembered Axel’s back, he remembered rage, he remembered his Claymore, and more than anything, he remembered blood._

Lea’s beautiful turquoise eyes met his very own. They didn’t have any make up on—he had washed his face before going to bed like he did most nights—, so it was truly his very own Lea the one staring at him, into the windows of a soul he had once thought was long lost. As he trickled the cold tips of his fingers down the other's side, he could see in the look of his eyes Lea knew what Isa was up to.

Isa pressed his lips together into a thin, soft line as Lea’s faint eyebrows curled upwards. “Isa…” His voice was still somewhat husky from having just barely woken up, but it had a faint tone of worry in it.

“I know,” he replied, trailing off as his fingertips finally discovered what they were looking for. He let his fingers softly follow along the big, long scar line across Lea’s side and he let out a soft, hot sigh. Axel had made Saïx feel—no, not feel but remember the feeling of betrayal and the sour taste left after the feeling subsided. Many, many times. It was like an itch on his back he couldn’t reach to scratch, or like a reminder of the hollow cavity in his chest where his heart was supposed to be, but that was it. Axel never really _did_ anything to hurt him or betray him, it was all the memories of conflicted feelings he had had before he became an empty sack, and a sensation of a stab in the back. But Saïx did do something to hurt him, Saïx did betray him, and now Isa was trying to heal the remnants of it.

Isa didn’t notice when he got lost in his own thoughts or when his eyebrows decided to point down and form a frown until Lea reached down to hold his hand and tilted his head in an innocent way.

“Isa, look at me.”

He didn’t have the time to reply before his eyes moved to meet Lea’s. He took everything in: his glowing face populated by freckles, the colour of his eyes and the long, light eyelashes protecting them. He almost felt his heart thump slightly harder than usual.

“… I—“

“Don’t wanna hear it,” Lea interrupted, sounding somewhat cheerful as he clearly wanted to lighten up the mood. It was amazing how he could read Isa so perfectly- he needn’t say anything for Lea to know exactly what was going on in his head.

It was true he had apologised plenty of times, specially during certain nights that everything felt too real, but Lea always made sure to remind him that everything was over and okay. Were things really okay, though? Was everything really, _really_ over? Were they safe? There was no way to be certain, but he trusted Lea, and his reassuring words were more than enough.

 “I—“

“Uh-uh,” he interrupted once more. “I’ve told you already, I want you to know that—“

 “I love you.”

 That made Lea stop and widen his eyes a bit. It was a beautiful sight, that of him being taken aback. He acts like he’s planned everything and things always go his way, but Isa sometimes likes having the last word, too.

Lea’s lips stretched from one ear to the other and his face lit up like the sun itself. It was a lovely change. “And I, you…~” He chanted softly, leaning down to press their lips together.

 

 

Lea was right, though. He didn’t first intend to say he loved him, he wanted to apologise, but now he felt like even apologising was a burden and he wanted to apologise for apologising too much, but that was silly. He loved him, and he meant it when he said it, but it only made him realise that no matter how much time passes and how many times Lea tells him it’s okay, it never truly will be, and he will always be pulled down by the darkness of his own guilt.

 


End file.
